Let It Be
This is my first Songfic. The song is Let It Be by the Beatles. Here are some codes you should know: ( ) = Smoothpelt is singing [ ] = Eagletalon is singing { } = Meadowlark is singing (}) = all three I do not own these lyrics. Don't sue me!! Hope you enjoy it! RainfireThe Scruffs' 19:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 : The Gathering tonight was quite beautiful. I am Fallingstar, leader of FourClan. I looked around for Smoothpelt, an elder in my Clan. He was sitting with Tigerspirit, his mate, and his two kits, Eagletalon and Meadowlark. Tigerspirit was about to tell a story, one that I had heard many times, yet still enjoyed. I walked over and settled down. Smoothpelt, Eaglefeather, and Meadowlark were providing background singing while Tigerspirit told the story. Smoothpelt and his two kits are the only cats I know that can sing. Tigerspirit was telling the story of Whitestar's death. ("When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right infront of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be") : "Whitestar stood in the clearing. She was an old cat then. She had fallen prey to the sickness, but would not go to the new territory. She knew she was going to die, but had one last thing to do before then. On her last life, she proudly walked into the Gathering, sick as ever, and confronted Bluestorm," Tigerspirit was saying. " 'Bluestorm. I know what you did. I apparently have no wisdom, because I did not try to prove it. You killed my deputy. All these moons I had let it be, but not anymore. As my last act before I go to StarClan, I ask that Fallingstar banish you from my Clan,' Whitestar had said. The Clans were shocked," Tigerspirit went on. ([{ "Let it be! Let it be! Whisper words of wisdom, let it be"}]) : "After Whitestar said that, Silverpelt appeared to us. She simply walked up to Whitestar and said, 'You have wisdom, my friend. It was beyond your power to stop him. Have faith, dear Whitestar.' Whitestar touched noses with Silverpelt. Cats say that Whitestar's fur shimmered slightly. Whitestar sat down and bowed her head," Tigerstar said. [" And when the broken hearted people, living in the world agree There will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see There will be an answer, let it be"] : "Whitestar was humbled the day she died. When you asked her for advice, sometimes her answer was just, let it be. Cats followed her advice untill the day she died. Many cats say that she didn't die. I belive that. A cat can't die when she is in so many hearts. Many cats loved and respected her. Her spirit lives on in Burningheart, for he is the essence of her hardships," Tigerspirit sighed. ([{ "Let it be! Let it be! Yeah, There will be an answer, let it be"}]) : "The sky was dark the day she died. The world was grieving the loss of a great cat. A great cat that is missed dearly. Some say that if you look closely at the cats of FourClan, you see their scruffs shimmer with a touch of white. She brought these cats together, and they stay together," Tigerspirit said and looked up at the stars. {"And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me Shine on untill tommorow, let it be. I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be"} : "Not every cat is missed. She was, and rightly so. Stars shine brighter at the mention of her name. That is Whitestar's death. If it hadent been for the sickness, she would still be alive today," Tigerspirit said. She gazed at me. ([{"Let it be! Let it be! There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be! Let it be! Whisper words of wisdom, let it be" }]) : Tigerspirit sat up. For a moment, I could have sworn that her scruff shimmered with white. In fact, every cat that was listening had a shimmerimg scruff. It lasted only for heartbeats, and I couldn't help but wonder if Whitestar was watching us after all. Category:Songfic